The New Kid
by HolyMistress
Summary: Response to challenge by The Gentlemen Jack. A new freshman comes to Nanimori and after the opening ceremony, accidentally stumbles upon some dealings of the Vongola Famgilia. He ends up getting curious and well, it doesn't end well.


**Title:** The New Kid  
**Response to challenge by:** The Gentleman Jack  
**Pairing(s):** Anyone(Everyone)xTsuna  
**Guideline(s):** The kid has to find out all the Guardians' love (lust) for Tsuna.  
**Warning(s):** . . . . Shonen-ai? Molestation? Maybe? Just think everything in the T (PG13) rating. Too lazy for this.  
**Summary:** A new freshman comes to Nanimori and after the opening ceremony, he accidentally stumbles upon some of the dealings of the Vongola Famgilia. Afterwards, he decides to follow what he finds, he stumbles upon the intricacies that make up the Tenth Generation Vongola.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.  
**Notes from the authoress:** Eh, another response to a challenge this time by The Gentleman Jack, or just plain Jack. I was supposed to have done it earlier (By, like, a year) but I became lazy and well. Yeah. I'm a huge procrastinator. The guidelines, pairings and summary was taken straight from what Jack requested. So, uh, I don't own those either.

* * *

Nanimori. The school his sister had gone to. But now it was just him. She had already graduated and went off the college. The only warning he had been given was not to get bitten to death. Whatever that meant. Hopefully, it wasn't something bad. Ah, who was he kidding. His sister would never warn him about something unless it was life threatening. Just the thought made him turn paler than usual.

"Okay, Kasai, get a hold of yourself," he muttered to himself, clutching tightly onto his ponytail. It was a habit of his whenever he got nervous or was under a lot of stress. "It'll be fine. As long as you don't do anything bad, it'll be fine." He bit his bottom lip, mind going straight to all the horrible things that could happen to him. Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

"I hope all of you enjoy the new school year."

The booming voice of the school principal snapped Kasai out of his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see the man walk off stage. He wanted to smack himself. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he had missed the entire opening speech. The male sighed, getting up out of his seat at the same time as everybody else and made his way out of the gym.

As he stepped out into the light, the sun hit him like a ton of bricks. Wincing at the rays, Kasai hurriedly ran into a dark secluded area. He had been indoors for far too long. The sun felt like a hot, burning furnace against his skin. Stepping into the shade the side of the school building created, he let out a sigh of relief. He would go inside later. It felt nice here.

Leaning against the wall, the onyx haired male stared up at the sky tiredly. He had always been homeschooled, never leaving the safety of his house unless it was necessary. Even as a child, he had been stuck inside his own room, learning everything his tutors taught him. Never being able to interact with the outside world. This was the first time he had been outside in years. It was refreshing and pleasant, even if he felt a bit uncomfortable. The air outside was so much better than his room's. He could stay out here forever.

"What is it, Reborn?"

Kasai immediately perked up, crimson red eyes moving away from the sky to turn to his side, looking deeper into the darkness. It was probably behind the school building, just around the corner. Kasai hesitated, his curiosity telling him to look while his more rational side told him it wasn't right to eavesdrop. But his sister had always told him it was alright to eavesdrop, as long as he didn't say or do anything about what he had heard. Then again, he had always been told never to listen to her.

Maybe just for a moment. . . . .

Slowly, his footsteps making not a sound, he creeped toward the other end of the wall. Reaching it, Kasai silently peeked out. He blinked, tilting his head a little to the side to see better. If he was correct, there was a boy, around the same height as him with spiky brown hair, talking to a. . . . baby? Kasai stared before rubbing his eyes and staring again. It. . . . really was a baby. Or was it one of those dwarf people he had once seen in America?

"What?!"

Kasai nearly feel over at the sudden shout. His mind had been wandering off again and he ended up missing whatever the baby had said. He would have to pay attention this time so as not to miss anything else.

"You can't be serious!" the boy cried, clutching his head. Kasai couldn't tell what sort of expression the boy had on as he was staring at the boy's back but it was probably one of despair.

"Gokudera is already trying to find some information on him," the baby, Reborn, said. "We still don't know what he looks like but it'll only be a matter of time."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Baka." Kasai felt his eyes widen as the baby kicked the boy straight in the face, sending the brown haired male to the ground. That looked like it hurt. "You have to find him as well. A good boss needs to be able to do things himself."

Boss?

"But I don't want to be boss!" the boy cried again, holding the cheek that the baby had kicked. All he received for his efforts was a gun to the face. "Hiiiiiii!" Kasai stopped himself from gasping. Wasn't that illegal? Not only that, wasn't that baby just a . . . well, baby? This was defying all laws of the world! "All right, all right!"

"Good," the baby removed the gun from the boy's face and Kasai watched blankly as it disappeared to who knows where. Was that even humanly possible? He needed to get out of here. This was not good for his sanity. Soon, he would be questioning everything in th world. Stepping back, Kasai didn't notice the twig lying innocently on the ground until it was too late.

Crack.

"Who's there?"

Kasai did the only thing he could think of doing. He ran for his life.

--

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the birds were singing their happy songs and Kasai was hiding behind a telephone pole. Usually when one was going to school, they didn't hide behind a telephone pole. But, Kasai had a mission.

He was going to find out more of what he had heard about the day before.

Ever since he returned home after the little scene, earning a long scolding and a lecture for skipping out on the first day of school, Kasai couldn't get what he had heard out of his head. So, in order to satiate his curiosity, he decided to find out more. Which brought him to where he was now. He had made sure to get up bright and early to wait until that boy arrived to school.

After half an hour of waiting, Kasai frowned, checking his watch. There was still a few more minutes until school started. If the boy didn't hurry up, he would be late. Which also meant another scolding for him. Kasai really didn't want to go through another one of those lectures. They were pure torture, always the same thing said over and over again just with different wording. And they usually took twenty-six minutes.

Just the thought send shivers of fear down his spine but he shook them off. No! This was no time to be reminiscing. He might miss the boy like he had missed some of what the boy and the baby had said the day before! That wouldn't do. He had to focus. Yes, focus is what he needed.

Quickly, Kasai turned his attention back toward the entrance of the school. He would wait another minute or two before going inside. If he didn't come until then, Kasai would do this again tomorrow.

Suddenly, voices nearby caught his ear. Kasai perked up, blinking a little as he tried to pinpoint its location. He couldn't see anything in the front or to the side. Tilting his head a little in confusion, Kasai turned his head around. And froze.

It was the boy! The boy from yesterday! And he had two friends with him, one with silver gray hair and the other black. Kasai tried hard not to gape and stood there, staring. The other three stared back, one with a glare, the other two in curiosity, and a thick silence fell upon them. It was broken when Kasai panicked, turning around to run. Only to hit the pole he was standing behind.

"Ow!" he hissed, a hand immediately going to his nose. Crimson red eyes flashed as he glared angrily at the pole.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

Kasai let out a strangled noise as the brown haired boy stepped toward him, most likely to help, and took off. He made sure not to hit the pole this time. Running through the gates, he almost hit someone but managed to maneuver past at the last second, still clutching his nose.

At least he knew when the boy came to school. But now he needed to see the nurse.

--

Kasai touched his nose gently, wincing as his fingertips touched it. The nurse had said it wasn't too bad and in the end, placed a band-aid on it. Which he was pretty thankful for. If it had been his best friend, he shuddered to think what she would have done. Probably tie him to the bed to keep him from moving and examine him thoroughly in case he had any other injuries.

The boy sighed, grumbling lightly under his breath. Because of the incident, he had ended up missing his first class. He was definitely going to get a lecture for this. If they found out. Which they would. They always did. Kasai groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

As he passed the window, sounds of shouting and laughter from outside caught his ears. He was hearing a lot. Wearily, Kasai opened his eyes and turned his head to look out the window. A class was having a soccer game outside. He leaned against the wall next to the window, watching with half-lidded eyes. Which snapped wide open as he caught sight of the brown haired boy.

Senses immediately on alert, he pushed open the window to get a clearer look. The boy was standing off the sight, looking very nervous. In fact, he looked downright terrified. Kasai frowned, a little worried. Was he going to alright out there? As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a soccer ball flew through the air and hit the boy straight in the face.

Kasai grimaced, a hand going over his nose. That looked painful.

"Tenth! Are you alright, Tenth?!"

The shout turned his eyes to the silver gray haired boy he had seen this morning. Kasai couldn't really tell if his hair really was silver or gray so he just settled with silver gray. Removing his hand so both of them were holding onto the windowsill, he watched as the male ran toward the one he had called 'Tenth'. He really needed names for them.

"How dare they do that to the Tenth! Don't worry Tenth, I'll blow them up for you!"

Blow them up?!

"No, it's fine Gokudera-kun!"

Kasai let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't been serious, had he? You needed explosives to blow up something. And even then, you needed to put them somewhere. Kasai let out a shaking laugh, feeling very, very scared.

"Oi, Tsuna! You okay?"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

The black haired male was now running toward the brown haired boy. Kasai was a little glad for his sharp hearing. At least now he had names for them. It would be so much easier than just thinking them as 'boys' or 'males'. Shaking his head a little, Kasai watched as the one named Yamamoto laughed, slinging a hand around Tsuna's shoulders. Almost immediately, Gokudera went into a rage, yelling at the boy to get off the Tenth.

Kasai felt his eyes widen as curses were being let loose on Yamamoto, who didn't look at all phased. In fact, he continued to have that silly grin on his face since hearing that the boy was fine. And he still had his arm of Tsuna. He didn't look like he was going to let go soon. Gokudera began yelling all the louder while Tsuna tried to calm him down.

He watched all this blankly, his mind going on overdrive. Was it just him or did this seem like some sort of love triangle? No, it had to be him. Kasai shook his head, laughing to himself. Yeah, it was definitely just him. Looking down again, he almost twitched. Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to be standing next to Tsuna now. A little too close. So close, he was possible their arms would brush against the smaller one's.

"No more late night dramas for me," Kasai murmured to himself, covering his face with a hand. He completely ignored the fact that he had not seen any dramas since he was six years old. Those things could be killer, especially the Chinese ones. The sounds of playing began again and Kasai sighed.

"Move."

"Eh?" Kasai snapped his head up in surprise, looking to see who had spoken. He blinked, surprised to see a male, taller than him, with raven black hair that was maybe a little darker than Yamamoto's. He glanced around a little and seeing no one, pointed at himself. "Me?" He earned a deadly glare for his efforts. "W-Why?" Kasai gulped audibly as the other person's eyes darkened.

"If you don't move," the male began and in a flash, a pair of steel tonfa appeared in his hands. "I'll bite you to death."

Kasai stared, eyes wide. Where did he get those from? More importantly, why did he have them? Weren't weapons against the rules? Kasai didn't have any more time to think as a tonfa was swung toward his face. With a yelp, he instinctively dodged backwards, stumbling a little. That had almost hit him! Looking up at the other in confusion, Kasai felt himself shaking. He was seriously trying to hurt him!

_Make sure not to get bitten to death._

Is this what his sister meant?!

"Aren't weapons supposed to be-" Kasai didn't have time to finish his question as another swing was sent at him. He dodged again, though just barely. It brushed against his injured nose though and he hissed, hand instantly reaching up toward it. Kasai almost glared at the other but quickly held it back. Who knows what would happen to him if he did do such a thing. "Can't we talk this-" Another swing and the boy yelped again, falling onto his behind.

Kasai winced, looking up at his attacker and felt his face pale until he looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe it was a good time to start running. Without another word, Kasai scrambled to his feet and took off, disappearing around the corner. He glanced behind him and seeing no one, stopped. Breathing hard, Kasai placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. That had just taken five years of his life. but why did the other want him to move anyway?

Curiosity taking over again, Kasai took a deep breath and timidly peeked around the corner. The male was now standing where he had been standing, leaning against the wall next to the window to look outside. Kasai blinked, a little confused. Why had he chosen that place to stand? There were so many windows around, why didn't he just pick one of those. The only real clear thing you could see over there was-

Kasai quickly stopped his train of thought. There was no way. Absolutely no way.

"I need to go to the nurse again." And maybe stay there for the entire day.

--

Kasai yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He had ended up falling asleep in the office, the nurse being kind enough to let him use the bed there, and woken up just when school ended. He had even slept through all the bells but the nurse had woken him up this time. The male sighed, stretching his arms as he walked down the almost empty halls. His parents weren't going to be too happy when they heard about this. Unless he came up with a good explanation.

Almost getting killed was a good explanation, right?

"At this rate, I'll never be able to get anything done," he murmured, crossing his arms across his chest. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day?" He shook his head, mentally laughing. He received some strange looks at this but ignored them. "Who am I kidding. With my luck, I'll probably be attacked on sight by the Hibari Kyouya guy." The nurse had explained to him who the guy was and needless to say, he never wanted to see him again. Ever. He really liked his life.

Sighing, Kasai glanced out a window he was passing, just out of habit. What he saw, however, made him stop and stare.

Was that Tsuna?

In his underwear?

Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, just to make sure. Yep, he was still there. In his underwear. Kasai slowly looked away and continued walking. He didn't see anything. Nope, nothing at all. The kid had probably just been molested and was now running from his molestor.

Wait a minute.

Kasai turned back and squinted, watching as Tsuna ran out of the schoolyard like a rabbit on drugs, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He could make out Gokudera, Yamamoto and a boy with white hair running after the boy. He slowly moved away from the window, mind going on overdrive. Did he just see what he thought he just saw? No, he was just having delusions. Really, it was just him.

Laughing nervously, Kasai quickened his pace, nearly running down the stairs and out the school building. Gokudera and Yamamoto molesting Tsuna? It was definitely just him. Those three were friends after all. Right? And what about the other one that running after him? Who was he? He needed to get home.

--

It had been a week since he first began his investigation. Kasai sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his head as he lifted his head to stare up at the clear blue skies. He had been lectured at least fifteen times and nearly grounded on three different occasions. If he hadn't been able to answer all those high school level questions his mom had given him, he would probably be banned from doing anything she disapproved of for the next seventy-four years. Not a very pleasant thought.

But, thinking back, he had learned a lot during the past week.

Gokudera Hayato. The one who always called Tsuna 'Tenth' instead of his real name. When it comes to Tsuna, he becomes very enthusiastic and overprotective. Seems to hate everyone other tha Tsuna with a passion. Always trying to get the smaller boy's approval on everything. From what Kasai had seen, Tsuna was the only person Gokudera smiled to. He also seemed to be able to hide dynamites all over his body. How no one has noticed yet was beyond him.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseball player extraordinaire. He was known for his almost god-like ability in that particular sport and how his personality changed when playing it. It seemed he had some ability with the sword as well, if Kasai was right. Yamamoto could usually be seen hanging around with Tsuna with an easy smile on his face, though it turned into a full blown grin most of the time. He usually had an arm slung around Tsuna's shoulders, much to Gokudera's displeasure.

Sasagawa Ryohei. A boxer with a undying passion for the sport. He took everything to the extreme. And he was the one with the white hair, the one Kasai had seen chasing after Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ryohei seemed to have an obsession with trying to get Tsuna into the boxing club. Why was that, Kasai couldn't understand. It seemed he and Gokudera weren't on good terms though.

Hibari Kyouya. Age unknown, origins unknown, pretty much everything was unknown. The only thing Kasai could get on him was that he was the President of the Disciplinary Committee and had a pet bird that everyone called Hibird. Oh, and that he loved Nanimori more than anyone else in the entire world probably. He was also evil. Very, very evil. Kasai would bet everything that the guy was Evil Incarnate. Ever since he had first met the guy, Kasai had made sure to run whenever he saw him. Anyway, he had found out the guy had information on pretty much everyone in the neighborhood. He seemed to be sending Hibird out a lot too. Kasai swore he had once seen the fluffy little yellow bird perched out Tsuna's window with a small camera strapped around its neck when he had passed by the smaller boy's house.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as No-Good-Tsuna. Horrible athletic ability, low grades on every test, he was known for being unable to do anything right. He was also the center of all this. Kasai had been able to find out where he lived and the residents in the house but he still couldn't find out what was so special about him. Excluding the fact that the boy was the Tenth generation boss of the Vongola Famgilia, which Kasai found out somewhere in the middle of the week.

But he had a feeling there was more. Much more. Which was way he was stalking-er, watching and following Tsuna as the smaller boy went out to do something. He wasn't too sure if this was a good idea but as long as he could gather information, why not? Even, he had nothing better to do these days, now that he thought about it. Kasai could just hear his sister right now, rolling her eyes and accusing him of having no life. And then giving him that look she got when she was thinking of something devious.

Shivering slightly, Kasai peeked out from behind the pool to check on the boy only to blink and find no one. He frowned, stepping out into the open. Great, he had ended up losing the boy. As per usual. It always happened when he was thinking, didn't it?

"Now what am I to do?" he mumbled to himself, putting a hand on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kasai blinked and slowly turned around to see a girl with purple hair pinned up against the back of her head and a black eyepatch over her right eye. It had a rather creepy design on a skull stitched onto it. Kasai couldn't help but eye it wearily. He had had some bad experiences with people who hid their eye or eyes, mainly his niece. He stiffened as the girl stared at him, suddenly feeling as if something bad was going to happen.

"You're the one who keeps following Boss around," she said, voice soft and quiet.

"Boss?" Kasai could feel dread piling up in the pit of his stomach. "You mean Tsuna?" The girl nodded, continuing to stare at him. "It's nothing. Really. I'm just curious about him, that's all." Kasai had a feeling he shouldn't have said that as the girl's posture seemed to change, if only just a little. "U-Um, I think I'll just be going now." With that, he turned and was about to run when a deeper, male voice spoke up.

"But we've just met. Why don't we talk for a while?"

Swallowing hard, the long haired male slowly turned back around. His eyes widened and pupils dilated as in the girl's place was a much taller male with the same purple hair in the same style. He had one purple eye while his other one, his right one, was red. But it wasn't just red. Kasai could see the kanji for six in it in black. He absentmindedly noted the small layer of smoke that was floating around the area but quickly turned his full attention to the male. The other reminded him almost eerily of his sister. Kasai tried not to flinch at the sinister looking smile on the other male's face.

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered, discreetly moving back. Kasai slowly glanced to the side, noticing a rather sharp three-pronged spear in the male's hand. He eyed it warily. What was with people and weapons these days?! Seeing his discomfort, the spear wielder's smile widened.

"Let's start with why you're following the young Vongola."

Kasai quietly muttered a prayer.

--

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can we move? Like, to a different continent?"

* * *

Authoress' End Note:

I decided to incorporate everything I had into one whole chapter so I wouldn't have to go through the process of putting it all up one by one. Here's the response you've been waiting for almost a year for Jack. Sorry for taking forever. And yes, it's a pretty lame ending. But I like it. Strange. Anyway, I had been hoping to get Lambo in but it looked like that wasn't possible. Oh well. Hopefully, this fit the guidelines well. If not, I'll do it over. Now, to finish all that other stuff I want to get done.


End file.
